Gracias, Jack Sandy
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Continuación del hermoso One shot: "querido jack" /s/8808264/1/Querido-Jack no hace falta leerlo para entenderlo.


Este fanfiction fue inspirado por el honesto de otro autor. Aquí les dejo la dirección:

s/8808264/1/Querido-Jack

Marie Stuart no durmió aquella noche, aunque estaba agotada. Su niña había fallecido.

Había sido hacía un par de meses, tenía leucemia, y tan solo nueve añitos, y con todo siempre estuvo llena de vida.

Su enfermedad nunca jamás la privó de vivir con risas, con amigos, con juegos…

Amelia había muerto tranquila, en casa, sabiendo de su condición, junto a su familia y su mejor amigo, Jaime, pero algo punzaba una y otra vez el corazón de su madre.

Sería mucho mas fácil asumir lo sucedido sabiendo que Amelia había tenido una vida plena y feliz…pero había fallecido lentamente, esperando poder jugar por última vez cualquiera de sus juegos favoritos: cualquiera que implicara nieve. Aún sabiendo lo de su estado, solo el que se aproximara el invierno la colmaba de esperanzas…y había muerto apenas dos meses antes del invierno.

La hubiera hecho tan feliz, la hubiera permitido sentirse tan en paz el ver la carita de su niña reír como en invierno a pesar de su enfermedad.

Por eso una noche mas, a causa del frío punzante que anunciaba la proximidad de la estación invernal, Marie no pudo dormir. En lugar de eso se paseaba por la casa como alma en pena, en silencio, recordando…y sufriendo y a veces gimiendo o llorando en silencio…

Una vez mas, miró por la ventana y vio que los coches empezaban a helarse, y se acordó de las historias que contaba últimamente Jaime.

-…ya podías haber llegado a-antes…aun…que solo…por esta vez…Jack Frost.

Dijo en un susurro, y se sintió aún mas desamparada que nunca. "no puedo seguir dando vueltas sin rumbo" pensó, no solo refiriéndose a la casa, sino a su propia vida, y se sentó en el sofá, abrazando un cojín y encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho…

Entonces Sandy chasqueó los dedos, y Marie calló profundamente dormida.

No le hacía ninguna gracia manipular la mente de nadie. No era su estilo: él se limitaba a encender el sueño durante la fase REM, y ayudarte a que puedas recordarlo por la mañana…a impulsarlo si es una pesadilla, y convertirlo en algo positivo.

Además, no sabía cómo iba a afectarle a aquella mujer el mensaje, pero visto su estado…tal vez si sería buena idea.

Marie durmió durante unos minutos antes de entrar en su primera fase REM. Cuando lo hizo, el sueño se mostró claro y real, como si fuera una vivencia auténtica. Ella estaba en casa, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, cuando de repente notó que se dividía en dos.

Su cuerpo físico, aparentemente distraído y con cara de preocupación miraba a través del cristal. Una versión mas ligera y transparente de ella, sin voz, sin fuerza se observaba a si misma desde atrás.

Ahora sabía que era: un recuerdo. Muy a menudo durante la agonía de su hija solía mirar por la ventana, rezando por una sola alteración en el tiempo. Cualquier tormenta tonta mas fría de lo normal…tan solo un poco de nieve. Pero no llegaba…

En esos momentos sintió que una brisa fría la empujaba levemente como a un globo por el pasillo de su propia casa. De forma casual y fortuita, la fue guiando hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hija…

"¡No, No, No…!" quiso gritar, pero era uno de esos sueños en los que no tenía voz. Después de la muerte y entierro de su niña había cometido el error de entrar en el cuarto cuando aún no estaba preparada, y había salido mal. No quería verla…no otra vez, pálida y en la cama…

Pero como una leve energía, como un recuerdo, atravesó la puerta y se quedó suspendida en frente de ella.

Apenas se atrevió a levantar de nuevo la vista, y vio a su niña otra vez, postrada en la cama. Sintió que se quebraba. Jaime estaba con ella. Era un gran chico…

Entonces entró un viento gélido por la ventana. Tan fuerte como para abrirla, y tan frío… Amelia miró con incredulidad algo que solo podía suceder en un sueño: nevaba en la habitación de su hijita. "¿c-como…que!" miles de dudas se encendían en su cabeza pero la única que realmente le importaba fue la que le hizo girar la cabeza y mirar a su niña.

Entonces hubiera reído por primera vez en meses si hubiera tenido voz. Hubiera gemido de júbilo, pero habría estropeado el mágico momento: Su pequeña Amelia sonreía y se agitaba en la cama, con la cara pintada de emoción e ilusión, mientras jugaba con su amigo Jaime y con unas figuras de nieve que se deshacían en sus manos.

La vio reír, y la vio vivir otra vez como cuando estaba sana, y entonces Jaime se exaltó y dijo -¡Jack Frost!- pero ella se giró y no vio a nadie. Entonces Amelia intentó levantarse y se calló de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una extraña ráfaga de aire rodeó a la niña, y justo en el punto donde ella miraba Marie vio como se dibujaba la silueta, y luego la figura de un muchacho color invierno. Color nieve.

Jack Frost. El espíritu del frío y del invierno. Un muchacho adolescente…que tomaba a su niña y la sentaba en la cama, y la miraba con ternura, y le devolvía las fuerzas y la alegría por un día antes de morir…y después de abrazarla y tener una breve charla con ella, los dejó a solas a ella y a Jaime, para que jugaran.

Marie apenas se fijó en el espíritu que abandonaba la estancia desde la ventana. simplemente se arrodillo en silencio y se llevó las manos a los labios, contemplando incansable cómo la niña jugaba con su mejor amigo, a su juego favorito.

Y allí se quedó, hasta que llegó la noche en su sueño.

Fue en ese instante cuando abrió los ojos en el sofá de su casa. Estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, ella estaba del todo sola y en quietud, y hacía frio…

Mucho frío de hecho. Tal vez no estaba tan sola al fin y al cabo…

Levantó la vista y allí estaba. De cuclillas sobre la mesa alta del salón, agarrando en vertical su bastón. Mirándola con la fijeza de un pajarillo salvaje. Era tan helador que un baso que había sobre la mesa se había congelado. Marie apenas tuvo fuerza para abrir la boca cuando habló en un susurro.

-…Jack Frost. Es real.

El asintió con la cabeza. –me alegro de que puedas verme.

Ella respiró profundamente. En ese momento no se hizo ni una pregunta. Había rezado por el mas mínimo halo de esperanza.

-…tu…ayudaste a Amelia. Gracias.

Él sonrió de forma triste- no hay de que. Fue gracias a unos amigos míos, y era mi trabajo.

-¿la nieve?

-no, hasta invierno no. mi trabajo de guardián. Son cosas que hacemos…supongo.

-…¿guardián? ¿guardianes…de que?

Jack Frost la miró con esos ojos de hielo y le atravesó el alma.

-guardianes de la infancia.

-OH. …Pero yo no soy una niña.

Jack bajó de la mesa en una pirueta y descansó una pierna en su bara. Luego sonrió.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?

Marie pensó durante unos segundos- el solsticio de invierno.

-exacto. ¡Empieza mi trabajo! Y no como guardián sino…espíritu…del viento.

Marie entendió que aquello no era lo normal y sonrió mientras sus ojos se humedecían una vez mas.

-Gracias, entonces. Héctor tenía razón.

-no me las des solo a mi, mi amigo Sandy me ha ayudado.

-¿Sandy?

Jack señaló a un extremo de la mesa, y presentó al ser invisible que estaba sentado en ella con las piernas cruzadas.

-mi amigo Sandy, el creador de sueños. Es otro guardián.

Cuando Marie volvió a mirar esta vez pudo ver al hombrecillo sonriente haciéndole un gesto de saludo. A él se le hacía raro que una adulta pudiera verle. Luego, sobre su cabeza se dibujó una interrogación dorada y la señaló a ella mirando a Jack. Él ya estaba empezando a entenderle y solo dudó un poco al preguntar…

-¿Quién es Héctor?

-Mi marido- suspiró- aun lo esta superando, a su manera.

-¿querrías que…?

-no, no. Él solo necesita tiempo. Héctor dice que Amelia era muy feliz, y que nosotros lo pasamos mucho peor que ella en realidad. Intentaba convencerme de que, en el fondo, no era tan importante que ella viviera para ver la nieve por ultima vez, sino que yo no me sintiera culpable, que la dejara marchar en paz. Al final, resulta que era verdad: el problema no era Amelia y la nieve. Soy yo quien necesita perdonarme y…superar esto. Y…quizá en un tiempo…tener otro hijo.

Marie sintió entonces una cálida y suave mano cogiendo la suya. Al levantar la vista vio que el creador de sueños, de un tacto suave como la arena de playa mas fina la sonreía de forma comprensiva y un poco triste. Acababa de asumir una verdad difícil, pero muy sabia.

-Gracias. Supongo que…no querréis un café?

Jack rió ampliamente- de hecho, creo que llevamos mucho rato "fuera" Sandy tendrá trabajo esta noche.

Marie sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pero sinceramente. Sobraban las palabras. Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se levantó del sofá diciendo…

-hora de volver a la cama.

Por fin liberada de un grandísimo peso, suspiró en paz dejando ir sus últimas lagrimitas, y solo cuando llegó a las escaleras volvió a mirar atrás.

El salón estaba oscuro, vacío y en calma. No quedaba ni rastro de escarcha en el baso ni arena dorada, pero no hacía falta.

Por fin, y en paz, Marie subió las escaleras en silencio y con una sonrisa, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó junto a su marido, que respondió en sueños. En un breve instante quedó dormida, y tuvo un sueño sencillo y agradable, del que solo recordaría por la mañana la alegre sensación. Cuando Héctor despertase al día siguiente, la vería dormida, por fin, con una sonrisa, y estaría preparado para sentirse libre él también.

Fuera, flotando sobre las calles Sandy miró al otro guardián con un gesto indeterminado, de sonrisa extraña.

-no me preguntes nada- respondió él- a lo mejor es legal: después de todo, la infancia no puede ser asunto solo de niños…

Todos somos niños.

De vez en cuando.


End file.
